Puss in Boots (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Puss in Boots (Shrek as PiB is just a spin-off but counts as a seperate movie in DAR) *First Appearance: Shrek 2 (2004) *Last Appearance: Puss in Boots (2011) *Voice Actor: André Sogliuzzo (voices him in most video games) Bio His origins unknown, PiB arrived in San Ricardo in a picknick basket. There he was adopted by Imelda, the owner of a local orphanage. There he met his brother for life: Humpty Alexander Dumpty. The twoquickly became friends and he adopted Dumpty's dream: To find the magic beans and grow a beanstalk high into the sky where a fierce giant lives and holds the golden goose captive. But for all of their childhood none of the beans they ... em ... found were magic. Later on when Puss bravely saved the Comandante's mother, he grew famous and beloved by all in San Ricardo while Dumpty still sided with the other side of the law. However, still as a friend, Puss unwillingly helped Dumpty commit a bank robbery. The two ran away, but Dumpty was knocked off their waggon and captured by the Comandante. While Dumpty felt betrayed by Puss and plotted his revenge in prison, Puss became a famous outlaw and babe magnet. Years later, Puss overheard rumors of a Jack & Jill who own the mystical magic beans. So Dumpty, in his revenge plot, sided himself with Puss and Kitty Softpaws, Dumpty's partner, to get the magic beans from J&J and get high up to the giant's castle where the trio found the golden goose and escaped with it. However, they landed near San Ricardo where Dumpty revealed his plan to Puss in which Puss gets caught a imprisoned himself and Dumpty found escape with the goose in fame and glory leaving San Ricardo to the Great Terror (the Goose's mother). Puss, however, quickly learns of the danger und can escape with the help of a reformed Kitty. In freedom, Puss finally talks sense into Dumpty and the two try to lure the Great Terror away from San Ricardo with the help of the golden goose. The two complete their plan, but Dumpty falls off the destroyed town's bridge. In the last second, Puss gets a grip on Dumpty, saving him. Now realizing that he has done, Dumpty lets go of Puss and falls to his death only to be revealed as a true golden egg himself. Years of traveling and outlaw later, Puss is assigned to kill Shrek by King Harold in order to let Prince Charming get to be with Fiona. Shrek, however, defeats Puss and spares his life. For this, Puss ever since follows Shrek and Donkey on every one of their adventures and even is a regular babysitter to Shrek's kids along with Donkey. Gameplay Puss in Boots is one of the most agile characters in DAR able to do great combos but with pretty small damage. In combat, Puss relies on his epee, his claws and sometimes kicks. Below you can find his moveset: Neutral Attack - slices with his epee Forward tilt - charges his epee forward Up Tilt - jumps and scratches his enemies from beneath Down Tilt - slices with his epee downwards Dash Attack - does a quick handstand and rams his boots into his enemy Up Smash - jumps and strikes his epee upwards Down Smash - does a hiphop spin and kicks Forward Smash - slices with his epee, twice Neutral Aerial - scratches in the air Forward Aerial - slices with his epee - again! Back Aerial - uses his tail as a whip Up Aerial - falls upside down and kicks upwards Down Aerial - uses a meteor kick Pummel - scratches his enemy's face Forward Throw - throws his enemy forwards Back Throw - throws his enemy behind him, catches him/her with his tail and slams him to the ground behind Puss Up Throw - kicks his enemy sending him/her fly into the air Down Throw - jumps on his enemy and does a little dance Neutral Special Move - Bad Bull (charges with his epee and strikes furiously with many hits) Side Special Move - Cat Scratch (charges forward and scratches his enemy with his claws) Up Special Move - Viva Loca (Quickly jumps up, gets on top of his enemy and dances on his/her head) Down Special Move - Big Eye (sits down and shocks his enemy with his big eyes) Allstar Rumble - Furious Cat (all his attacks and stats get higher) Trivia *Puss is the first Puss in Boots character confirmed for DAR. *If you count Puss in Boots as a spin-off of Shrek, Puss is the second Shrek character to be confirmed, the first being Shrek himself. *Puss has been announced to be in the game on September 15tth 2013, alongside Skipper. *The reason for that is that both of their species are well-known fish eaters, both are very capable combatants, both use cuteness to their advantage (Puss with his big eyes and Skipper with Private's hyper-cuteness), both (will) have their own spin-off movies (The Penguins of Madagascar movie will be released some time 2015) and both try/tried to make up with somebody for an earlier accident (Puss with San Ricardo and its robbery, and Skipper and Hans' "accident" in denmark, declaring Skipper denmark's most wanted). Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters